fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanonlords Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 September 2013
10:54 Yep. 10:54 Ice, now I must tell you... 10:54 Yush...? 10:55 I need to work on story episodes. 10:56 MAKE TEH PAGES :3 10:58 When are you doing that story of your dream on here? =D 10:58 Sometime later on :P 11:01 D= 11:02 Hi ZIe 11:03 Making a blog, I am. 11:09 today 11:09 new BAKUGAN episode 11:09 so read 11:09 because we need 11:09 readers 11:09 because next week 11:09 season finale 11:12 I'll keep Story Week Swap for the next Story Week, just it'll need to be changed up. 11:13 Problem is... Mine won't be in episode format :T 11:13 @Ice: What episode format =L 11:13 You know how most stories are in many pages? 11:13 Yeah. 11:14 Not doing that. 11:14 (legasp) 11:14 It just wouldn't work out that way. 11:15 http://www.deviantart.com/art/Dainel-Bryn-398783380 And I found that :T 11:15 o.o 11:15 The Goatface guy has angel wings =D 11:15 XD 11:16 I fail drawing anime style ._. 11:17 guys 11:17 i swear 11:17 this will be a funny BAKUGAN episode 11:17 i have a doctor related joke 11:17 that involves 11:18 if people did what their parents did and became doctors 11:19 I should work on this pizza advertisement :3 11:19 That involves cats 11:19 called 11:19 CC Pizza 11:19 (:D) 11:19 That's made in a cave :T 11:19 And again, by cats :\ 11:20 Cave Cat Pizza? 11:20 CaveClan Pizza, but close 11:20 http://the-warrior-cats-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/CaveClan 11:20 My typo's still there from five months ago ._. 11:21 Nyeh, nao for teh advertisement :3 11:23 When I ask for cats, tell me: 11:24 Flashstar 11:24 Stoneclaw 11:24 Chillcloud 11:24 Oceanpaw 11:24 Lightningshadow 11:24 Dawnfoot 11:25 how about 11:25 Piepoop 11:25 ... 11:26 its my oreegenal character 11:28 (okay) 11:31 User_blog:The_Outcast_Wolf/Story_Week_Dec._2013 11:31 User blog:The Outcast Wolf/Story Week Dec. 2013 11:36 So Ice, do I add you to the list? 11:36 O_O 11:36 I cannot believe it... 11:37 Dun. 11:37 It cannot be... 11:37 Dun dun. 11:37 VAL! (=D) 11:37 Dun dun dun. 11:37 DUN DUN DUN DUN! 11:37 WOLFENSTEIN! (:D) 11:37 I asked Ice where have Pyro and you been earlier today. 11:37 Busy with summer homework. 11:37 I start school in two days. >_> 11:37 How much summer work did you get? 11:37 (gtfo) 11:37 (gtfo) 11:37 (gtfo) 11:37 wait 11:37 WTF 11:38 gtfo is the bye emote 11:38 VAL 11:38 VAL 11:38 SCHOOL HASN'T STARTED FOR YOU? 11:38 Lucky ducky 11:38 Yes @ Wolf 11:38 trucky 11:38 *Lucky ducky truck 11:38 y 11:38 I'm busy with CC's Pizza. 11:38 ice bought cc's pizza 11:38 now shes the owner 11:38 ice i'd like one mcpizza (y) 11:38 And it's run by cats ._. 11:39 TELL YOUR GARFIELDS TO HURRY UP ON THAT LASANGNA 11:39 Chat, 11:39 I just added Ice to the list on" User blog:The Outcast Wolf/Story Week Dec. 2013 11:39 Y U RELOAD. 11:39 Chat: - Reloads gun,- 11:39 (legasp) 11:39 ._. 11:39 0.0 11:39 O.O 11:39 HE TOOK IT THAT FAR NOW. 11:39 Uh... HERE! 11:39 SHOOT. 11:39 HAVE A SURPREME! 11:39 Chat: - Shoots.- 11:39 NOOOO- 11:40 Leonial, come out, come out, where ever you are =D 11:40 (lekittygasp) 11:40 x_x 11:40 (legaspkitty) 11:40 Someone doesn't like pizza? D: 11:40 VAAAAAAAALLYVALL! 11:40 AVENGE MEH. 11:40 HALP. 11:40 AVENGE MEH. 11:40 TAKE A SUPREME PIZZA 11:40 *Sits down beside Val's body and sings songs* 11:41 TAKE ALL MEH PIZZAHS 11:41 YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TO PAY 11:42 I wanted to say something...But I cannot remember wh - DON'T YOU DARE, CHAT O_O 11:43 Pizza? 11:46 This Hot Spots page will not change >.< 11:53 MARCHING ONTO VICTORY! 11:55 .-. 11:56 Here's your two lines, Ice. 11:57 ? 11:58 PM. 12:02 Test. 12:02 (GTFO) 12:02 (kittylegasp) 12:03 (legaspkitty) 12:03 Welcome back, Nintendo. 12:03 Wb 12:03 (legaspkitty) (legasp) 12:03 CC'S PIZZA! 12:04 I have a question... 12:04 I want to know the question... 12:04 I'll PM Nintendo the question instead... 12:05 I thought you meant me... 12:05 And ironically, we're eating pizza :3 12:05 Anyways, the question is... 12:05 brb 12:05 XD 12:05 Okay, Ice. 12:06 Have I mentioned some of Wolf's video titles being clues to his location? 12:06 (besides right now) 2013 09 08